It's only a dream
by Myrskyluoto
Summary: Harry has been having a lot of dreams lately and... Well something happens. DM/HP SLASH Read to know more.


_I will put this as two chapters. I want you to tell me how the beginning is going so that I can decide how to continue. I have three different end choices, but review and tell me what you think of this. And forgive me from grammatical, spelling etc. mistakes. I'm not yet very good at English. Hoping of getting better._

_Warnings: SLASH, DM/HP Male/Male Don't like don't read._

It's all just a dream

Harry felt something, he wasn't sure what. He was too drowsy to open his eyes. His bed shifted annoyingly, it must be Ron again going to tell something about Hermione after the others had fallen asleep. He had had this weird obsession with her lately.

But why he didn't already talk? Usually he looked that he was semi-awake and that was enough to start blabbering. He sighed and turned around to face his oldest friend. What he did see instead was something completely different. Draco Malfoy was one knee on his bed looking more lost and indecisive than he had ever seen before. He couldn't help but to stare.

As if sensing his ogling Malfoy turned his head to his direction. He seemed to blush a little but he could have been mistaken taken in consideration that the only light was of what the half-moon gave. He seemed to retain his normal posture and slammed his mask on place. Smirking in his Malfoy way he asked silently: ''what's up, Potter?''.

Harry was already staring bet now he knew that he was also gaping. He gathered himself as best as he could, thinking of the fact that the Slytherin, his nemesis was just moments ago half-climbing to his bed. He thought for a couple of second before deciding: 'this is too absurd to be real, this is just one of those dreams''.

Harry sighed and moved his blankets out of the way tapping the bed next to himself in clear message of 'come here'. Malfoy looked at him as if surprised but climbed in anyway. This was new, he usually had that trademark smirk on all the time. He had never seen Malfoy looking this insecure. He didn't have a glue of what this meant, usually he jumped on Harry the moment Harry let him in. No, wait! Now he knew what it was. His dreams let him for once to be on charge!

Harry smiled against Draco's shoulder and pushed his on his back as he on the same time turned around and faced him. Draco was gaping him now. He looked at that pale mouth and was feeling more than happy that for once he didn't need to play according to Malfoy's rules.

He had decided a couple of weeks ago that when he had dreams where Draco was being his normal arrogant himself he would call him Malfoy but this sweet version was to be called Draco. This was actually the first time he was putting this decision into action. Something good from being awake at night for hours. His consciousness had understood his need to be on top.

Harry licked those lips that had taunted him so many times, this time they even tasted a little bit different. It was sweet, it brought memories of their dessert earlier that day. His dreams had seemingly decided to upgrade themselves and well. Draco's lips melted down under his and with a small breath he opened them a little letting him to enter.

This was so different compared to the other dreams. Draco acted as if he had never done this before. This was beyond fantastic. He circled his tongue around every white teeth that Draco had in his mouth, then he tickled his inner cheeks and then moved to the roof of Draco's mouth, all the while licking his tongue up and down.

He could feel the lithe body writhing under his making himself aware of the fact that he was already hard. He had just started kissing him, why he was already this far? He moved his hand slowly down Draco's side knowing all the places that made him tickle. This time he didn't even need to touch those exact places, it seemed like he was ticklish from his whole side, not just around his armpits and the one spot in his hip.

He felt Draco moan to his mouth. He truly liked this version so much more than the evil arrogant one. He slid his hand onto Draco's hip and moved his thump in circles on the sensitive spot. This night he was going to find so many others. This far he had managed to find only three. Armpits and soles were very common and the only one of the real spots on Draco was this one on his hip.

Harry let them breathe for a couple of seconds before diving back to that delicious mouth. He kissed Draco swiftly before moving to his jaw. He kissed every millimeter of it before moving to his eyebrows. He spotted another spot. Between Draco's eye, eyebrow and nose. He circled his tongue there for a while listening the rapidly increasing panting. Next he moved to his ears. Which part of his ears would be the most sensitive?

He put his tongue into his ear hearing the satisfactory half moan, half gasp from his dream lover. He licked his earlobe before sucking it in his mouth and before letting it pop out, he bit it gently. He relished in every whispered whimper and writhing he heard and felt. Next he circled Draco's ear ending the circle under the earlobe, biting it again. Oh, how he loved those gasps. He kissed the back of the ear before going to the other side of Draco's head to do the same to his other ear. He didn't forget to dip his tongue to his mouth on the way.

After he had done the same to his ear, he kissed the side of his neck biting gently all the while. For the first time he felt Draco's hands move. They lifted to his pajama top but didn't move anywhere, he waited for them to move and placed his teeth around Draco's Adam's apple, he sucked it a little before making a wet line to his collarbones. Now Draco's hand were tucking his pajamas in irregular way, almost absently, mumbling softly under his breath. He went on and circled his tongue on the dip between his collarbones.

Draco let out a strangled cry throwing his head back.

Harry started unbuttoning Draco's top, kissing the newly exposed skin. Draco sounded almost like he was sobbing, he held his breathing in before took a fast half sobbing sound. Harry loved the sound. Draco usually just panted and all these new sounds found their way straight to his hard cock.

He told himself in a mantra over and over again that he would be able to wait, as he worked his tongue across Draco's skin finding places all over him that made his dream lover squirm. He was almost certain that he wouldn't be able to do this again and especially if he let his libido do the thinking for him.

He had promised himself that he would find every single sensitive spot on Draco and use them to his advantage later. And when he had gone all around his exploration on the blond body he would let his libido choose the next part of action.

_To be continued..._


End file.
